Lily Marxista
by MrRayney
Summary: Lisa simplemente no entendía como su hermanita termino queriendo iniciar una revolución, era una situación que ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado.


**_Marxist Lily_**

 ** _Escrito por Faggot13_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Voy a ser honesto con todos ustedes…me divertí mucho traduciendo esta historia. Es lindo ver interactuar a las hermanas entre ellas que no sea con Lincoln.

 ** _Los personajes e historia presentados no son de mi propiedad. Yo tan solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Lily Marxista_**

—Y entonces, tomamos todos los medios de producción para que el proletari…proteratia… ¡Para que los buenos puedan ganar!

A los 14 años de edad, Lisa se encontraba sentada en una silla dentro de su habitación escuchando con atención a su hermanita de 11 años de edad.

—Así que déjame ver si te entiendo bien— respondió Lisa finalmente— ¿Ahora te volviste una marxista?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Y deseas iniciar una revolución?— continuo preguntando Lisa sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo— ¿En los Estados Unidos de América?

— ¡Duh! ¡Aquí es donde vivo!

—Ok…muy bien. Y dime hermanita ¿Cómo decidiste llegar a esta…inimaginable decisión?

—Bueno…— dijo Lily frotándose su pequeño mentón mientras comenzaba a recordar— Todo comenzó cuando estaba buscando en Google estrellas de colores para poder pegar en mi diario.

—Entiendo…— Lisa sinceramente no entendía nada y eso que era una genio.

Lisa examino cuidadosamente a Lily. La pequeña chica rubia tenía puesto una boina de color negro con una estrella roja (la cual curiosamente tenía una carita feliz), una camisa de color negro con el rostro del Che Guevara la cual era demasiado grande para que le quedara bien, unos jeans acampanados y un par de converse color rosa.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa camisa?

—Ronnie Anne me la dio. Me dijo que Bobby solía usarla cuando era un adolecente. Lisa tú también eres una adolecente ¿Por qué no estas luchando contra el sistema?

Lisa se quitó sus gafas para poder limpiarlas.

—En primer lugar no creo que protestar cuarenta minutos en la calle y luego volver a casa pensando que hiciste algo tenga utilidad alguna…es tonto. En segundo lugar ya sabes que no me gusta tomar caminatas largas.

— ¡Pero los tipos ricos quieren oprimirnos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto!

—Confía en mí, Lily. Lo último que quiere el estado o lo que podríamos llamar "la burguesía" es oprimir a una niña blanca de once años que vive en los suburbios.

— ¡Pero es que no lo entiendes! ¡Tenemos que empezar una revolución!

—Dime, Lily ¿Has leído acerca de Marx?

—S-sí.

—Leer un artículo resumido de dos hojas acerca del Manifiesto Comunista de Marx que podrías bajar de un video en youtube no es una verdadera lectura, ten toma esto.

Lisa le entrego a Lily su credencial de la biblioteca.

—Busca Das Kapital y después de leerlo, entonces serás capaz de llamarte a ti misma una verdadera revolucionaria.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Solo tengo que leer eso?

—Sí.

Después de eso, Lily rápidamente salió de la habitación y de la casa.

Las horas pasaron y cuando Lily regreso a casa de la biblioteca, le lanzo la credencial a Lisa.

— ¡Eres un verdadero monstruo!

— ¿Qué? Pensé que querías ser una verdadera revolucionaria.

—Ese libro son como… ¡Cinco biblias! ¡¿Por qué quieres que lea eso?!

— ¿Acaso creías que las personas que comenzaron revoluciones se lanzaron a pelear sin saber a lo que se enfrentaban? Tuvieron que estudiar a Marx durante meses e incluso años y aquellos que destacaron sobre los demás tuvieron que ser estudiados por otras personas. No es algo fácil como decirle al gobierno que deje de ser malo.

—Pero…

—Además, también es necesario que leas la otra cara de la moneda. Toma, me lo presto un compañero.

Lisa saco un enorme libro de su estantería y se lo entrego a su hermana pequeña.

— ¿Q-que es esto?

—La riqueza de las naciones por Adam Smith. Es un clásico ¿Quieres saber cómo funciona el capitalismo? Lee esto antes de leer a Marx.

—P-pero es enorme.

— ¿Quién dijo que cambiar al mundo era tarea fácil? Oh por cierto, también tienes que leer a Lenin, Stalin, Gramsci, Mao, Guevara, Castro. Saber lo que hicieron bien y lo que hicieron mal, pero la mayoría de ellos lo hicieron de una forma más mala que buena y…¿Lily?

Su hermanita había comenzado a llorar.

—Y-yo solo quería hacer del mundo un lugar feliz… ¿Acaso es realmente tan difícil?

Lisa suspiro y se recordó a si misma que estaba hablando con una niña de once años de edad, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo cariñosamente.

—Quiero decir…si sé que es difícil. Pero nada que valga la pena en esta vida es fácil ¿sabes? Pero estoy segura de que serás capaz de lograrlo.

— ¿L-lo dices en serio?— pregunto Lily limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¡Por supuesto! Después de todo eres mi hermana.

—Entonces ¿me ayudaras?

—Bueno, me encantaría pero…estoy muy ocupada con mis clases y tengo un par de presentaciones y entonces…

Pero para lo que Lisa no estaba preparada era para los ojitos de cachorro de Lily.

— _Así que esto es por lo que Lincoln siempre tuvo que pasar con todas nosotras, eh_ — pensó la genio para sí misma soltando una pequeña carcajada— _Es sorprendente que siguiera cuerdo y no lo mandáramos a un manicomio._

— ¡Bien, bien te ayudare! Pero deja de mirarme de esa forma— Dijo Lisa soltando un ligero suspiro— Ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre así que ven aquí.

— ¡Genial!— dijo Lily mientras se sentaba a un lado de Lisa y abría el libro de Adam Smith.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
